Stinging Touch
by forgetbeam
Summary: Sakutaro is found standing in front Satoshi's door right after school, hands discreetly hidden behind his back. "Greetings, Mochida." PWP, Morishige Sakutaro/Mochida Satoshi.


Hey there! This is my first post on Fanfiction Net, and a lemon/citrus fruit on top of everything. Please tell me what you think of it. Smileys. c:

Additionally, I also found a prompt to go with it: "_Imagine your OTP having a fetish for dry humping, heavy petting, grinding, clothed sex and other various forms of non-penetrative foreplay/sex_."

**/ /**

Sakutaro is found standing in front Satoshi's door right after school, hands discreetly hidden behind his back. Leaning forwards, he eagerly licks his lips and adjusts his glasses, curtly clearing his throat. "Greetings, Mochida." His lips curl into a tight smile, sending a gleam to his eyes.

Satoshi had changed out of his school uniform and into casual wear, flaky denim jeans and a thick hoodie, impossible to fight the late spring heat. Sakutaro wore a red shirt and cargo shorts, idly twirling a loose thread between his fingers.

Satoshi blinks, peeking his head out from the door and chews the skin on his lower lip, glancing to the side. Sakutaro shakes his head, taking a step closer towards the boy. "Nobody's accompanying me, I promise." His voice is calm, less orderly than it was at school. The brunette's mouth twitches and he slowly lets him in, door creaking open.

"Are your parents home?" The blue haired boy asks, stretching his arms. Satoshi shakes his head, nervously taking a peek at him. He seems more clean than usual, hair combed neatly and skin having a faint glow. Sakutaro nods, sitting on the couch and crossing his legs. "Would you like me to tell you why I'm here?" He rests his hands on his thigh, dipping his foot every so often.

"Oh, _please_ do tell." Satoshi rolls his eyes.

Sakutaro stands up and steps closer towards Satoshi until their noses touch. He's looking down at him, dark blue eyes glaring into murky brown ones. Satoshi closes his eyes and clenches his fists, leaning closer so their lips would touch. Sakutaro doesn't say anything, tilting his head to the side when Satoshi's tongue flicks against his own. Their teeth clash, skin delicately kissing skin. The taller boy begins to move, fingers ghosting over Satoshi's hips and shoulders. The brunette shudders, stopping in front of his room. He goes in to close the curtains but exits to face the taller boy. "_Morishige_," Satoshi says, letting the name drag off his tongue. "Nobody's here except us."

"I would assume so," he states, curling his upper lip in. He goes in for another kiss. "This place is dead silent, if not for you." Satoshi sneers at this comment, leading the blue haired boy into his room and they lay on the floor, not touching a button or hem. He's on top of Sakutaro, playfully grinding against his leg. He stifles a throaty groan and sinks his teeth into his knuckles, hair sticking to his forehead with sweat. His glasses fall to the brink of the bridge of his nose, Satoshi's features appearing blurry as he looks up at him. Sakutaro wiggles his hips, panting and taking a deep breath when Satoshi leans in to kiss him again. It's more deep, lingering and a bit harsh at the end. Sakutaro fiercely bites his tongue and places kisses throughout his jaw and his neck. He presses his lips against Satoshi's throat and he feels the vibration when he hums, arms placed on both sides of his head.

The harsh denim of Satoshi's jeans scrape against the blue eyed boy's legs, and he tries to unbutton and unzip them. "No. Don't." Sakutaro stops him, grabbing his wrist. The brunette opens his mouth to say something, but closes it, slightly parting his lips. Satoshi dives back for the crook of Sakutaro's neck, gently nipping at the skin and sucking. The boy underneath grabs a fistful of brown hair, mawkishly murmuring his ear. Satoshi pauses, panting. He raises his head and feels the taller boy crawl from underneath him and lifting him up to his feet.

Satoshi sits down on his bed and presses his back against the headstand. Sakutaro kneels in front of him, spreading his legs apart and their noses bump as he dryly thrusts against his groin, creating friction between the fabrics. The brunette flushes a deep color down to his beautiful neck and his legs tremble. He hides his face with his hands, feeling the blue eyed boy's erection and the warmth of his face. Sakutaro's moist breath tickles Satoshi's neck, fingers soothingly pitter pattering against the sides.

A quick gasp that melts into a moan comes from the brown eyed boy. Saliva drips off of the Sakutaro's chin and seeps into the jean's denim, right into the area of the straining length. Sakutaro palms the erection before propping himself with his hands as he moves to Satoshi's lower body. His tongue comes in contact with the unpleasant and grainy taste, but he continues, bobbing his head. Satoshi bucks his hips and feels a tingling sensation travel throughout his body as he finishes, staining his underwear. Dark blue eyes framed by thin lenses intently meet hazy brown ones, and Satoshi removes Sakutaro's glasses, gently folding them and placing them on the nightstand.

It feels like years since he last spoke, voice croaky and louder than expected when Satoshi whispers encouragement. "You are so, _so_ great." He rubs his arm, feeling him shiver and watching him frustratedly furrow his brows and wipe his mouth with the back of his hand. Satoshi removes Sakutaro's pants, surprised as he kicks them on the floor and shoulders are hunched. He stiffens when a palm kneads through the material of his underwear, while another hand singes his skin as it grips his arm, nails digging right into the flesh. Satoshi's clothed body encompasses Sakutaro's almost naked one, heat of his chest pressed up against the taller one's back. The brown haired boy rests his head on his shoulder, looking down at the sight. His underwear is stained, warm at the touch.

Satoshi kisses Sakutaro's cheek, sitting back as he watches the blue eyed boy quickly glance at him before he gathers his garments and glasses. Sakutaro rolls his shoulders, fluttering his delicate eyelashes. "Thanks. For _this_, I guess."

**/ /**

Whew, that was done! And I somewhat regret it? Nah, I fully regret it. xP

I'm planning to write a femslash fic! It might or might not be for Corpse Party, but only time will tell… what a mystery.


End file.
